The invention relates to apparatus for flushing or cleaning castings.
It is known to use a mixture of water and an abrasive material for flushing or scouring a passageway in a casting in order to remove coating material such as sand and clay from the casting. If the casting is shot blasted after the casting process, it is often important that any residual shot be removed from the passageway.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ Gladfelter, et al. 2,667,014 Jan. 26, 1954 Nolan 3,103,765 Sept. 17, 1963 MacMillan 4,011,976 Jan. 11, 1977 Benson 4,872,975 Oct. 10, 1989 ______________________________________